Rosalie's Choice
by msdancify
Summary: The volturi comes to Rosalie with a difficult descision she must make.
1. Chapter 1

RPOV:

I sat in my room reading my book. It was pretty boring I had read this book 500 years ago and it still had the same affect on me. Depression. I sighed. I had always wanted a baby and I thought I would get my chance. That is until I became a vampire. At first the thought of never bearing a child tugged on my heartstrings everyday. Until I met Emmett. Things got better after a while but when Bella gave birth to Renesmee I felt that pain and sadness again.

"Rose, what's wrong?" questioned Emmet in a concerned tone.

"It's not that I don't like my life, I love being with you, it's just that I would do anything to have a baby right now. I really wish that I was human right now."

If I could cry, I would be bawling right now. I laid my head down in his lap and wished I could sleep my pain away. If only I were human right now. I could see myself sitting in a rocking chair holding my son in one arm and a bottle in the other. I could see myself getting up in the middle of the night to go comfort him when he was crying. I wouldn't even mind that because it would mean that I was able to sleep.

That next morning I went downstairs and sat down at the "dinner table". It was time for the weekly Cullen meeting.

"Good morning everyone!" Carlisle said cheerfully.

"Good morning Carlisle," the rest of us said.

As he went on with his little speech about our hunting trip I started thinking about how said I had been feeling lately. In my mind I was crying my eyes out and sitting alone in my room. Edward stared at me for a second and then looked away with a guilty expression on his face. Alice must have seen something because she looked at with a concerned look. I wondered what I was going to do.

"Is there anything anyone would like to bring up?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes Carlisle. It's about Rosalie. She seems so sad lately I can just barely stand it. She won't talk to me or Bella or even Alice. I just want her to feel happy again." Emmett whispered.

"What is the matter Rosalie?" Questioned Carlisle. His giddy expression gone.

"I just want a baby. I can barely stand walking around the mall seeing moms with their kids in strollers. I can barely stand to be around Renesmee anymore she just makes me so sad. It's killing me that my only niece would make me feel this way." I explained before putting my head in Emmett's shoulder.

"That's why you wouldn't talk to me last night?" Rensmee whimpered. "I thought I did something bad."

"No honey of course not." I sighed. "I'm just so jealous that your mom was able to have you and all I could do was watch you grow up."

"Rosa-"

"Forget it Bella. I'm acting stupid. I'm going hunting. I'll be better by tonight"

"What about the family hunting trip to Denali?" Esme asked concerned.

"I feel terrible Esme, I really do, but I think I need some alone time."

"Okay honey, but be safe and call us when you get back," she sighed.

"Rose, please let me come with you," Emmett pleaded.

"Em, I hate to say it but I really would appreciate it if you didn't," I said. My body felt heavier than lead at this point and I really wanted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

RPOV:

As I walked along the river's edge, I thought deeply about what I really wanted in my "life". Maybe where I was, was okay, but I wasn't sure. I found a grouping of deer. A mother, father, and baby. As I drank in the herbivore's blood, the mother and baby watched me in horror. I saw a sudden flash of movement. Too quick to be any human or animal. There must have been another vampire in the woods. Another flash, then another. Three more? I thought the Cullens were the only vampires in this area for 100 miles. I panicked.

I ran. As fast as I could back to the house. When I got there the lights were off and most of the cars were gone. "Oh, right, everyone's on the hunting trip." I thought to myself. I walked up to my room and went to read my book. I don't know why I would want to. That book is what got me to this state anyhow. But as I read I heard some quiet movements. Someone was definitely in my house. I didn't smell the sweet smell of human, or the retched smell of werewolf. My throat didn't burn.

An hour later the movement stopped so I went back to my book. I paused and looked up. In front of me were the Volturi. Aro, Caius, and Marcus.

"Rosalie. So nice to see you. It's been centuries darling." Aro finally spoke after a long stare down.

"W-w-were you the vampires in the woods?" I asked.

"Why yes dear, we thought this confrontation would happen hours ago. Poor planning on our part. We didn't mean to frighten you. Heavens no, our purpose is all good this time." Aro explained. "So, how has your family been? I'm assuming all is well with Carlisle."

"Yes everyone is-" I started

"As much fun as you two are having playing catch-up, we are on a time restraint here, brother." Stated Caius.

"So, What brings you here." I asked, a little more confidently than before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I apologize deeply for not having a disclaimer for chapters 1 and 2. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

RPOV:

"You may have heard rumors of vampires getting special opportunities. Not everyone gets this opportunity. Edward and Carlisle certainly didn't. The reason we come here today is to bring your anniversary to attention." Marcus spoke. The first time I had ever heard his voice.

"My anniversary? Emmett and I weren't married today. Our anniversary is in 7 months. You must be mistaken sir." I explained.

"Oh no dear. It's your vampire anniversary. You became a vampire 600 years ago today. You have kept our secret for all this time." Aro explained.

"But Bella knew during this time. And Jacob as well. What does that mean?"

"Dear, you weren't the one directly sharing the secret. This anniversary gift still applies to you. We very much think that you will enjoy this once in immortality gift you are about to receive." Caius said. Looking happier than any of the times I had ever seen him.

"So, what will I be receiving this afternoon?" I asked excitedly.

"We are going to give you the choice, to either become human, or create an immortal child. However, with anything that applies to us, there are guidelines. The rules are as follows: You must make a decision, you may only pick one, if you choose human, Emmett may not come with you, if you choose immortal child, the baby will have to stay with you for the rest of eternity." Marcus spoke again.

"How long do I have to think about this? Also, am I allowed to tell my family about this?" I asked.

"You have exactly one month. You may tell your family, but nobody else." Aro said.

"In one month's time we shall meet again, Rosalie Hale. Please be careful in your decisions." Said Caius.

**I hope you enjoyed these first 3 chapters. If you want to guess what Rosalie will choose please feel free to tell me in the form of a review. I would like 5 reviews before you get to read chapter 4, which I have finished. Thanks a bunch for reading. Constructive criticism is fine by me. **

**MSDANCIFY******


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all of its characters. **

RPOV:

I laid in my bed thinking about all of the endless possibilities that could come out of my decision. The door opened. My family walked in the door. I was feeling a whole lot better when Emmett walked in the room. He kissed me like he hadn't seen me in years rather than days. The way he lifted me up made me feel wanted. I couldn't leave my Emmett but I wanted to be human. I put my head on his shoulder nuzzling it in his neck. He knew something was up so he turned to me and said,

"Rosalie, you've been acting so moody lately. Three days ago you were depressed. Today you're happy as a vampire with an unlimited supply of Bella's blood,"

"Emmett, that's disgusting," I rolled my eyes. "Anyway something very important happened to me while you were gone. I really want to tell you but I'm going to wait until we can talk as a family."

"Okay, well, I think I know the perfect way to pass the time."

He started kissing me again, but I pulled away. How would I feel when, and if, this was all gone. I really wanted my Emmett, I could see us caring for a baby, but I really wanted to be Rosalie Hale, the beautiful girl everyone envies again.

He looked at me with concern in his eyes. I walked downstairs and of course, Alice had the whole family arranged at the table. Emmett followed closely behind me.

"Rosalie has something she would like to share with the family," Alice said annoyingly.

"Alice, let me do this." I said.

"The Volturi came to me a few days ago, and offered me a choice. Either to become human again, or to create an immortal child. If I become human I can't stay with Emmett anymore, but if I create an immortal child, I get Emmett and my dream baby. I don't know what to do." Then I explained my guidelines and deadline.

"I think you should go for the immortal child," Emmett said, with a tinge of hopefulness in his voice.

"Honey, I'm going to take a vote," I sighed.

"Alice?"

"Immortal child,"

"Carlisle?"

"Human. Let me explain. Most of you know of the time I spent with the Volturi. I have seen these children. They are very dangerous. I love you and whatever choice you come to though,"

"Bella?"

"Human,"

"Edward?"

"Human,"

"Esme?"

"Immortal child,"

"It's a tie, what do I do?" I asked, as I ran up to my room hoping to find a way to cry and sleep. Maybe I should become a human. I could have my emotions and sleep back. But what would it do to Emmett? And Esme? As close as Bella and I got, I knew she wouldn't mind me gone. And Edward, he never liked me.

And then it clicked. Renesmee hadn't voted.

**I know I didn't get 5 reviews but hopefully seeing this chapter will give you a reason to review **

**MSDANCIFY**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Rosalie POV:

I sat in our room; Emmett and I were having a discussion about my choices, when Alice and Edward walked into the room.

"Rose, I saw what you were going to do. You can't bring Renesmee into this. You just can't," Alice pleaded.

"Please, just make your decision, but keep my daughter out of this. Bella is back at the cottage desperately trying to calm Renesmee down," Edward said dully.

"You don't know how badly I'm trying to come up with something that will work for everyone. I really want to stay with Emmett and have a baby, but you know that I would do anything to be human and here is my chance! I just don't know. I still have several weeks, and I'm going to have a decision soon." I explained.

"I really just want you to be happy," Emmett mumbled. "I decided I'm okay with whatever choice you make.

As Edward and Alice walked out Emmett kissed me. He kissed me like he had never ever kissed me before. We were soon interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Jacob. I want to talk." He explained as he walked in.

"What the hell are you doing in my bedroom you stupid mutt? You have no right to be in here." I snarled.

"Whoa, sorry Blondie, I just came to apologize for how I've treated you over the past couple centuries." He whispered, so low that only a vampire would be able to pick up on the sound.

"Hey Woofers, if you value your life you better get out of here fast before I break your smelly body in half." Emmett hissed.

"It's alright Em, let him stay." I said while I took a deep breath. "I want to hear this."

"Rose, can I call you Rose?" He started. "Ugh, let me try that again. Rosalie, the reason I've treated you the way I have this whole time is that honestly, I've been jealous. When you didn't like Bella, you made it clear. When Bella started liking you, you two took to each other like vampires take to blood. Ever since the birth the two of you have been the best of friends. Whenever Bella would be mad at me, she would take days, sometimes weeks to come back to where we were. I guess I just couldn't appreciate the fact that maybe she liked you better. I'm sorry."

I didn't really know what to say. So I just hugged him. Somehow after that apology he didn't smell quite so bad. In fact his woodsy smell was almost relaxing.

"I apologize for how I've been acting as well. I guess when Edward and Bella were finally a couple, it occured to me that Bella could have a child with him someday. When you tried to get in the way of that, I guess I was angry because I wanted the child before Bella even knew she was pregnant."

"Well, I gotta go. Thanks for understanding. I hope you make a good choice Rose- I mean Rosalie," He sighed.

"You can call me Rose, if you want to." I smiled.

**Sorry this was up so late. I've been in and out of the doctor's office. I'm having surgery for a tumor in my thigh. Please don't worry about me. It's not cancerous or anything like that. I will be fine. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.**

**MSDANCIFY **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**RPOV**

It was time for school to start back up again. I had all of my classes with Emmett and a few with Bella, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Renesmee. In Biology when it was time to pick lab partners I was almost positive that I would be with Emmett that I started walking towards his table. Before I could even sit down Renesmee sat down next to me. Emmett was a little confused so he walked over to Bella's table. Edward hissed at him so he walked to the back table. He wouldn't have a partner this semester. I felt bad so I whispered at vampire quietness to him.

"I'll make it up to you honey. Please don't be mad."

"How could I be mad? Your niece wanted to sit by you. It's fine."

When we started the lab Renesmee whispered to me in my ear. "I heard you and Daddy arguing last night in your room. I want to vote. I want you to stay vampire. I want you to have an immortal child. I've always wanted a cousin."

"Um, Nessie. I really appreciate the offer but your dad looks really mad right now. Go fake sick. You have to get out of here. He could cause a scene."

"Ms. Duvales," Nessie moaned.

"Yes dear?" She responded.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up, can I go to the nurse?"

"Of course sweetheart. Do you need someone to go with you?"

"Yes, could Rosalie go with me?" she asked.

"Yes. Go ahead. The homework is on the board you will have to make up the lab."

As I walked Nessie to the nurse, we discussedwhat would happen when we got home.

"Hello, what can I do for you two girls?" Asked the twenty something nurse who didn't know a sore knee from a sore throat.

"Nessie doesn't feel well," I explained.

"Okay let's take her temperature," she soothed. "Oh dear where did I put the thermometer? Is it under in the drawer? Oh here it is." She mumbled to herself.

"Alright Nessie,"

"104.5! Oh you must go home. Shall I phone your parent?"

"That's okay. You don't need to. I'll take her home." I explained calmly.

As we walked out of the building, we laughed about the expression on the nurse's face.

"104.5!" Nessie giggled.

"It's just too bad she doesn't realize that its natural for you," I laughed.

When we got home Edward's car was in the driveway. Bella and him were standing in the doorway.

"Rosalie, we need to talk," Bella seethed.

"Now!" screamed Edward.

**Hope you liked this. Sorry for not updating sooner. The surgery went well. The tumor is gone. I couldn't update due to physical therapy. I wasn't allowed to have a computer in my lap. Thanks for reading. Review please!**

**MSDANCIFY**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

RPOV

"Bella, Edward." I calmly explained. "I've made my decision. I've decided that-" "Oh my god Emmett what have you done? I heard Alice scream. I came running into my bedroom to find Emmett trying to rip off one of his arms. He had a lighter with him too.

"Baby!" I shouted. "What are you doing?"

"I can't live without you Rose. I can't go on if you are gone. I want you to know that I have always loved you. Please think of me every once and a while when you leave." He dry sobbed.

"Emmett, honey you can do this. We have to get you to Carlisle before you die of venom loss. Edward! Help me lift him!" I wept.

As we carried Emmett to Carlisle's office I couldn't help but think of the last time I brought my dear husband to my dad's office.

"Owwwww," he moaned.

"Emmett, no you can't leave me now. Hang in there just a few more minutes my love,"

We got to Carlisle's office and it was a blur. I remembered being pulled out of there by Jasper. I remember Alice tucking me into my bed. I remember Renesmee coming in to rub my back. The rest was fuzzy. I dry-sobbed so much I actually started hyperventilating. About 3 hours later a familiar shape sat down on my bed. It was Emmett. His arm bandaged. I couldn't believe it. He lived. He picked me up and held me bridal style in his arms. Rather, his arm. I didn't want to let go. I couldn't.

"Em-" "Shhhhh. Sweetheart don't speak. He wiped away the symbolic tears on my face. I buried my face in his chest. He ran his fingers through my golden hair and I clutched onto him. We stayed in that position for the whole night. The next morning I was to go to Italy. I had to end this mess before it started. Emmett insisted on going with me. I couldn't say no.

**A/N My boyfriend of 7 years proposed last night. We went to the ballet. Somehow he got to go on the stage and he got down on one knee and popped the question. It was magical. I'm writing this because I'm so happy. He edits all of my stories, so it felt right. Please feel free to email at ****for any questions, suggestions, comments, or concerns. 3**

**MSDANCIFY**

**P.S. sorry this chapter is so short but I've wanted to start writing some lighter stories. I will hopefully have one or two up by tonight.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All belong to Stephenie Meyer**

RPOV

As I got on the plane many heads turned. I was used to the gawking but it was a little saddening that my Emmett wasn't there to hold me upright and glare at the men. I sat down in my first class seat and waited for the plane to take off. A flight attendant came around and checked my carryon.

I took out my book and sat down. A fat man sat down next to me. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. His blood smelled great, but his body odor made me wish I could vomit. He stretched his hands out in front of me, showing off his bare left hand. I then proceeded to show off the four carat diamond Emmett put on my finger, along with the platinum band that has been there for centuries. He "hhmphd" and turned his head away. His cheeks reddening in embarrassment. I got up to "go to the bathroom". Carlisle said I had to keep up appearances.

The flight continued well into the night. I pretended to sleep while I listened to the hushed conversations of the flight attendants. Most of them were about me. Figures. I really missed my Emmett, my love. In the morning people started waking up. I was offered coffee, orange juice, water, soda, and tea. Then the flight attendants came around with the breakfast options. Before I could say no a disgusting looking plate of soggy eggs, greasy bacon, and dry pancakes were put in front of me. Before I could hand it back to the flight attendant, the man next to me took it off my tray and started shoveling the eggs into his mouth. I gagged and he handed me a vomit bag. I gave him my signature glare before I threw it on the ground.

The plane landed and I got up. I checked my cell phone 1 new message. I dialed the number for home and was glad that Alice picked up.

"Hello?" she said.

"Alice? Hey it's me, Rose. Is Em there?" I asked.

"Sure hold on a minute."

Sure enough a few minutes later my love came on the phone. My spirits were immediately uplifted as he answered the phone,

"Rose!" He answered.

'Emmett, love. I just landed in Italy. I'm getting this whole mess straightened out soon. Please don't worry about me or do anything stupid while I'm gone."

"Uh, I'm not worried but I've already done something kind of stupid."

"What?" I asked warily.

"I drank human blood. It was Royce's King's great, great, great, great, great nephew. I'm sorry but I was so angry."

I dropped the phone. I wasn't really sure what to make of the news he just told me.

"Rose, Rose? Are you there? I'm sorry."

I picked the phone back up and spoke slowly into the speaker.

"Honey, just don't do anything else while I'm gone. Go apologize to Carlisle and please, please stay out of trouble ,I got a text from Edward saying Esme's heart is broken by your sadness."

"I have to go love. I will see you when you get home." He responded.

"Bye. Love you."

I went to the rental car place, and pulled out of the airport at top speed. I revved my engine and headed towards Volterra.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I had wedding details to plan out. Can't guarantee when new chap. will be up. Thanks for reading.**

**MSDANCIFY**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**RPOV**

Wow. Italy. It still amazes me whenever I'm here, even under the circumstances. The old marble buildings, the fountains. The clear sunny skies. Oh crap. Sunny skies. I ran for cover, grateful that nobody saw me. As I got closer to the Volturi palace, I became positive of what I wanted. I really hoped my idea would work or I was screwed.

I got to the front lobby and sat down. A new human came to greet me. She flinched at my beauty. "H-h-hi" she stammered. I gave her a small sad smile and her heart rate sped up. I wished Jasper were here to calm both of us down.

"Hello, she started again looking down at her clipboard, "Rosalie Hale of the Olympic Coven. Welcome to Volterra. Aro, Marcus, and Caius will see you now. Come, come," She stated in a smooth British accent. I followed her through a narrow hallway dimly lit by oil lamps. Jane stood at the door her ruby eyes slits. She nodded at the human girl before hissing at me. The girl jumped a little. I felt bad. I walked in the room. The three ancient kings sitting in their respective thrones.

"Rosalie Hale. My brothers and I had a feeling that you might be with us again soon. Have you come to a decision?" asked Aro.

"Yes, sir," I started, "but on one condition."

"What's that? He asked his smile slowly fading."

"I think I might better show you than tell you."

I walked smoothly over to him. My heels clicking into the ground. I grabbed his hand, firmly, to show that I meant business. A grin stretched across his face as he "read" what I requested. Soon his grin changed to cackling laughter. Marcus and Caius looked around confused as ever. Jane and Demetri growled in the corner.

"Yes," said Aro.

"What does she want?" snarled Marcus.

"Both." snickered Aro.

"You can't create an immortal child as a human, besides we told her she can only pick one." Hissed Caius.

"Aha, that's the point my brothers. She figured that out. This was all a setup she needs to understand that just because you aren't gifted, it doesn't mean we don't need them. Rosalie, we would love you to join us."

"Absolutely not. You mean you never could have turned me into a human?" I seethed, venom laced my acidic tone.

"Don't be ridiculous Miss Hale." He laughed.

I turned on my heel to go but as soon as I left I felt searing pain in my whole body I went numb and fell to the ground. I was convulsing and I couldn't stop. I let out a shriek of pure agony.

"Jane that is quite enough," Aro spit out.

I left the palace furious. How could they do something like that, just to make me join? It was beyond ridiculous. What could they want with me. To Carlisle I'm the misunderstood daughter. To Esme I'm the girl she goes to for intense talks. To Alice I'm the sister to find when there's car trouble. To Jasper I'm the girl who's emotions read sad, confused, and lust. To Bella I'm the Cullen to avoid at all costs due to fear. To Edward I'm the vain sister who thinks of nothing but myself. To Renesmee, I'm the cool aunt who does hair and goes hunting with. To Emmett I'm the reason for our existence. I don't want to be anything but Emmett's, but me Rosalie Hale sometimes McCarty, sometimes Cullen. I don't want to belong to Aro, Marcus, or Caius. It's not their job to control my "life".

After I got out of the hunting boundaries I started to look for animals. I caught sight of my reflection in a fountain and my eyes were black as a pitch. As I caught sight of a deer, I lost myself to the predator within me. As much as the idea of drinking blood grossed me out, when it came down to it, it was live forever with the man of my dreams and drink blood, or eat human food and never have met Emmett. When I thought about it like that, it made me almost appreciate Carlisle. I guess without Carlisle, I never would have met Emmett, been married 7 times, or had any of my experiences. I mean, sure being a vampire is tough, but being Royce would have been worse. I can finally say that I'm happy.

The phone rang.

"Emmett, I love you, I'm coming home. Everything is alright."

**Yay! The story is done! What did you think?**

**MSDANCIFY**


End file.
